falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Arizona Scavenger
}} 'Arizona Scavenger'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After speaking with Aurelius of Phoenix, he offers the character a bounty on the lives of NCR soldiers. For proof, Aurelius will require NCR dogtags to be brought to him. With a Barter skill of 35, the cap reward can be changed to ammunition and/or supplies. To inquire about the ammunition and/or supplies, you will have to see Decanus Severus. To easily find NCR dogtags, it is best to head to areas with a high NCR population. These areas include Camp McCarran, Camp Forlorn Hope, Camp Golf, Hoover Dam and Mojave Outpost. Locate Aurelius of Phoenix and turn in the dogtags, you will be paid in caps for every dogtag you turn in; if you succeed at the Barter check, Decanus Severus will trade NCR dogtags in varying amounts in exchange for certain items and differing amounts of Legion fame (see bugs). Weapons: (Note: asking to redeem for weapons immediately removes five dogtags from the player's inventory) * 20-25 NCR dogtags → 9mm SMG, +1 to Legion Fame * 25 NCR dogtags → laser pistol, +1 to Legion Fame * 30 (25) NCR dogtags → 10mm SMG, +1 to Legion Fame * 50 NCR dogtags → laser rifle, +1 to Legion Fame Armor: (Note: asking to redeem for armor immediately removes five dogtags from the player's inventory) * 15 NCR dogtags → leather armor, +1 to Legion Fame * 20 NCR dogtags → Leather armor, reinforced, +1 to Legion Fame Explosives: * 3 NCR dogtags → frag grenade or dynamite, +1 to Legion Fame Ammunition: * 1 NCR dogtag → 10 rounds of .22LR, 9mm, .357, 10mm, 20 gauge, or small energy cells, +1 to Legion Fame Food: * 1 NCR dogtag → 1 random food item, +1 to Legion Fame * 3 NCR dogtags → 1 random food item, +4 to Legion Fame * 5 NCR dogtags → 1 random food item, +12 to Legion Fame * 10 NCR dogtags → 1 random food item, no Legion Fame Aurelius of Phoenix rewards you with 10 caps per dog tag, plus the fame rewards below: * 1 NCR dogtag → +1 to Legion Fame * 2 NCR dogtags → +1 to Legion Fame * 3 NCR dogtags → +2 to Legion Fame * 5 NCR dogtags → +4 to Legion Fame When responding, "Here, take all the dog tags I've got": * 6-7 NCR dogtags → +4 to Legion Fame * 8-9 NCR dogtags → +7 to Legion Fame * 10-14 NCR dogtags → +12 to Legion Fame * 15-19 NCR dogtags → +24 to Legion Fame * 20-24 NCR dogtags → +36 to Legion Fame * 25-29 NCR dogtags → +48 to Legion Fame * 30+ NCR dogtags → +60 to Legion Fame Notes * The NCR troopers at some bases (most notably Camp Golf) are known to respawn every 3-4 game days, allowing the player to theoretically collect infinite NCR dogtags, rewards, and Caesar's Legion fame through this quest. * NCR dogtags can be pick pocketed from NCR troopers. This is especially easy with the drunk troopers on the Strip. * To gain Legion fame without a Karma or NCR reputation loss, before the recent patch you could have killed the injured soldiers scattered throughout the no-man's-land between Nelson and Camp Forlorn Hope and retrieve their dogtags. Beware of frag mines placed near or under their bodies as traps. Injured soldiers will respawn every three in-game days. * Mister Sandman kills can also be performed without a Karma or NCR reputation loss. * The most profitable item to turn in is 10mm SMG, the dogtag to cap ratio is 1:79. * Due to several bugs with Decanus Severus' dialog, the fastest way to accumulate Legion fame is to turn in tags for food, five at a time. This nets +12 to Legion fame for every 5 tags turned in, with 100 fame granting the highest possible positive reputation. * Even if you are Vilified with the Legion, and before you start the quest Render Unto Caesar, you can still start this quest. However, if you ask for supplies in trade for dogtags, you won't be able to get them, as Decanus Severus will not engage in dialog with you. In this case, the player can still trade in dogtags to Aurelius of Phoenix for caps and Legion fame, or wear faction armor in order to engage Severus in conversation. Bugs * Many of Severus' rewards for handing in dog tags are coded incorrectly, using the function instead of the function, and most of those passing the value of the reward to the wrong variable. This means that several of the expected fame rewards trigger in unexpected amounts that do not match the intended "one tag, one fame point" exchange rate, such as the option to redeem explosives granting only a +1 to fame rather than the intended +3, or all of the weapon and armor exchange options granting only one point of fame. Conversely, two of the food redemption options grant too much fame, with the three-tag option granting +4 to Legion fame and the five-tag option granting a staggering +12 to Legion fame. The ten-tag redemption option grants no fame at all. * In addition to the above bugs, Severus' food redemption options do not give out the correct number of food items if the player turns in any more than one tag at a time. * Simply asking to trade dogtags for weapons or armor will immediately remove 5 dogtags from the player's inventory, effectively raising the price of all weapon and armor rewards by 5. This can even leave the player in a situation where there are no dialog options available other than "I want to trade for something else" if their dogtag count falls below the minimum necessary for any reward after the 5 are removed. * The option to trade for a 9mm submachine gun will become visible if the player has at least 20 NCR dogtags, but if chosen will attempt to remove 25 dogtags from their inventory. Similarly, the option to trade for a 10mm submachine gun becomes visible if the player has at least 30 NCR dogtags, but only removes 25 dogtags if the option is chosen. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Caesar's Legion quests es:El carroñero de Arizona ru:Аризонский падальщик uk:Арізонський падальник